one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monokuma vs Freddy Fazbear
Intro One Minute Melee! No Rules 60 Seconds! ''' '''Lets Start The Clock! Pre-Fight ((Location City) We see Monokuma walking through a city filled with his minions stabbing people, taking people away and basically destroying the town. Monokuma walked through easily everyone not attacking him as Monokuma walked into a pizzeria. He walked around thinking about taking the robots to do one of his punishments. Suddenly he heard a deep laughter Monokuma looked behind himself and yelled. Monokuma: Who the hell is here? He said sharpening his claws when he heard the laughter again but suddenly two eyes glow and his teeth appeared. He walked from the shadows his laughter louder than ever but Monokuma leaps at him yelling in anger. FIGHT!! Fight Monkuma quickly jumps onto Freddy and began slashing his chest but Freddy roars and kicks Monokuma off. Monokuma got back up and swiftly slashes Freddy’s face making a massive claw mark. Freddy slammed his microphone into Monokuma making him fly onto a table shattering it. Monokuma got up and jumps onto a nearby arcade machine and makes it fall over near Freddy who jumped from the way. Monokuma then leaps onto Freddy’s back and stabs his shoulder and bites into his neck. 50! Monokuma swiftly slashes at the chest do Freddy who used his microphone to smash it into Monokuma’s stomach launching him back. Freddy then grabs Monokuma and throws him into the celling. 40! Monokuma roars at Freddy and grabs his head and pulls on it making them both fall over. Monokuma swiftly but into Freddy’s forehead but he kicked Monokuma into the air. Monkuma then did a flurry of slashes to Freddy making him fall In pain. 30! Monokuma prepares to end it but Freddy used pizza wheel making giant pizzas rolling at him but Monokuma jumped ahead of them and slams his fists into Freddy’s cheeks making him roar in pain he fell back but then jumpscares Monokuma Who just stares confused and kicks his face. 20! Monokuma digs his claws into the ground and leaps at Freddy slashes his face and does combos to him until he then stabs his claw right into Freddy’s chest. 10! ''' Monokuma ordered clones of himself to help him they all start to rip him apart bite him and claw him Monokuma watched and laughs as Freddy gives out one final scream as he is torn apart. '''K.O!! Aftermath Monokuma laughs as they all begin to rip his Endo skeleton into pieces leaving only wires, Endo skeleton parts, screws, bolts, and two eyes are the only things of Freddy Monokuma turns and orders the clones to tear the rest if the animatronics apart. He then poured gasoline all around the place before smoking a cigar and Dropping it making a huge fire he laughs And walks away. Results The Winner Of This Melee Is...Monokuma!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Horror themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Villain vs Villain' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Minecraftfan300 Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:Big vs Little themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees